The invention relates to apparatus for venting and deaerating a liquid circuit, typically the coolant circuit of internal combustion engines including at least a pump and a surge tank.
Liquid circuits, especially coolant circuits, frequently present a great problem in maintaining the complete system free from air, gas or vapour bubbles which are caused predominantly by turbulence, vapour formation or simply by air being drawn in. Such void formation not only affects the cooling action but causes above all cavitation and corrosion which are liable to result in early destruction of the complete fluid circuit. Various attempts have been made to overcome this drawback, but success has only been partial in as only much as coarse deaeration has been achieved.